<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Ode to Everlasting Good Health by Enmity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571634">An Ode to Everlasting Good Health</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enmity/pseuds/Enmity'>Enmity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enmity/pseuds/Enmity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can’t I save someone just because I feel like it?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xigbar/Sora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Ode to Everlasting Good Health</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>4 u felix</p><p>2S rights</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s sitting at the bottom of the cliff, which shouldn’t be the case—he should’ve teleported. He <em>had</em>, he must have, but somewhere along the line he must’ve botched it, because here he is, lying like a goddamn beetle on its back and the Hero is <em>staring</em> at him, the cool verdant pulse of healing magic slipping through Sora’s fingers and into all the parts of him that ache in a way he doesn’t care to admit (like a bitch). He’s not just talking about the impact, softened as it may have been by a less than human body.</p><p>He cracks the one good eye—there’s dust in it, and that stings too—and when he moves to squeeze his hand, grabbing at air where a weapon should obediently manifest, the boy stops him: “<em>Don’t</em> move,” and the thing is, he actually sounds <em>worried. </em>Looks the part too, from the way those eyes turn downwards and away from him, as if the endless carving of rock and sand and earth are infinitely more interesting than whatever it is a half-conscious old man can offer him, and if his head weren’t hurting so much right now, he’d probably be wondering if he hadn’t bungled the landing on purpose. What a thought; it’s a funny one, and he wants to laugh, but stops himself. Lungs hurt, and he might’ve cracked a non-existent rib; he doesn’t care to figure out.   </p><p>Magic keeps flowing more life into him, but just as much sadness seems to fill up those blue, blue eyes, and the more he looks at them, he just feels more drained, and he’s too tired, too tired to bother looking away.</p><p>“You heroes—altruistic types are stupider than I thought,” he rasps. “My expectations keep getting blown away.”</p><p>“You can say whatever you want,” Sora answers. Light still pulses from his fingertips, flickering and insistent. “Someone throws himself off a cliff in front of you. What did you expect anyone would do?”</p><p>“Softhearted. Kid, you don’t know what I might do to you tomorrow—”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Can cross that bridge when we get to it. I already beat you, spare me the tough talk.” The boy smiles, but it’s crooked, and that pleading look to him still hasn’t gone away. An expression that belongs to him, he thinks, not Ventus or that nobody of his or even that girl, a doll born to be an imitation. Figures. “Can’t I save someone just because I feel like it?”</p><p>“That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard,” he says, and it hurts and it <em>hurts</em> but he laughs and it sounds more like he’s choking, “and that’s saying something<em>.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>